Purpose
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: Fawn's Cry has always known she had a purpose in life. She knew she was deceased from the Ancients. But how can she fulfill her purpose alone and without any trace of memory? But when her heart fails to tell her the truth, what will happen? What will happen when she takes the wrong path?
1. Prologue - Starting of A Plan

**_Purpose_**

**|Prologue & Allegiances|**

_Starting of a Plan_

**_Warrior Cat Fanfic. Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns this amazing series._

**_Thanks to, Erin Hunter. _**_For making such an amazing series. To my helpful brain, who helps me. A lot._

**_Rating - _**_I don't know….because I took out all the amazing scenes? And left a tiny bit of blood in case children are listening under the bed and people who still won't put this book down is not exactly reading with a parent….at least I don't think so…Are there any out there who ARE reading with some one else? And because I'm paranoid? T for safety and innocence of little eyes _

**_Summary - _**_Fawn's Cry has always known she had a purpose in life. She knew she was deceased from the Ancients. But how can she fulfill her purpose alone and without any trace of memory? But when her heart fails to tell her the truth, what will happen? What will happen when she takes the wrong path?_

**_AN - Hello my lovely readers who are still interested after all my rambling! I would love reviews, they are oh so helpful, I accept CC and just regular reviews, I do not accept, "You're good! Update soon!" Thank you for letting me know something that I already know: P but no flaming please. I do not appreciate it and I do not like people just reviewing to point out mistakes. You could say, "In line two, this is wrong, and in line 5 this is off, but overall, nice writing!" That I will accept._**

**_I dedicate this story to…..um…..Cotton Candy! For being always there when I need something fluffy and sweet: P  
Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm welcome for my newest story, _****_Purpose_**

**_Allegiances -_**

**_CrescentClan-_**

**_Leader - _**_Songstar - A sleek cream she-cat with faint white dapples on her pelt with green eyes, and one small scar on her left ear._

**_Deputy - _**_Silverwind - An undersized silver she-cat with small and faint white dapples with shining blue eyes. _

**_Medicine Cat - _**_Hollystream - A sleek she-cat with shining black fur that seems to glow in the moonlight with kind green eyes._

**_Warriors - _**

_Nightrose - A black she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Nightrose is extremely pretty, with short/medium fur._

_Honeypetal - Honeypetal is a beautiful she-cat with glowing light brown fur and green eyes. Honeypetal has long fur, but always is in order._

_Emberstream - A black she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. Emberstream with long fur and it seems to glow in sunlight._

_Foxclaw - Foxclaw is a russet, or most people call him, a mixture of dark red and a brown with green eyes and a white chest._

_Fallenwhisper - A sleek black tom who stays in the shadows and blends in with his dark fur. Only his blue eyes and white chest stand out from the shadows._

_Mudsplash - Mudsplash is a brown tom with a white chest and tail-tip with green eyes that hardly shine, mostly they glare._

_Sparrowclaw - A dusky brown tom with white specks and green eyes. Sparrowclaw has short fur so it doesn't get in his way when fighting._

_Eagletalon - Eagletalon is a brown tom with white specks and blue eyes with a white chest as well. Eagletalon is Sparrowclaw's brother and both siblings like to fight._

_Wolfleap - A long furred gray tom with intent and sharp green eyes with a white chest. _

_Fawn's Cry - A cat descended from the Ancient's. She was adopted in but refused a warrior name, for the sake of her history. Fawn's Cry is a light brown she-cat with white specks, a small splash of white on her chest and shining green eyes._

_Elva - Elva was descended from the Ancient's like Fawn's Cry, but her mother refused to know she was an Ancient, and named them loners. Elva is pitch black a small splash of white on her chest, hardly noticeable and blue eyes. She has not received her warrior name, but she truly is a warrior. She will get it very soon._

**_Apprentices_**

_Swanpaw - Swanpaw is a long furred white she-cat with curious green eyes. She has a barely noticeable gray tail-tip. Mentor - Honeypetal._

_Owlpaw - Owlpaw is a medium furred brown tom. He has darker brown fur on the outside, and gets light from there. Mentor - Wolfleap._

**_Queens_**

_Windwhisper - Windwhisper is a long furred she-cat with pale silver fur and with a white chest and tail-tip with blue eyes. Mate - Mudsplash_

**_Kits_**

_Echokit - Echokit is a long furred she-cat with pale silver fur and with a white tail-tip and blue eyes. She mainly looks like her mother, not father. Mother and Father - Windwhisper and Mudsplash. _

_Bramblekit - Bramblekit looks a bit more like his father than Echokit. He has medium long fur his dark brown pelt and green eyes. Mother and Father - Windwhisper and Mudsplash._

**_Elders_**

_Cindercloud - Cindercloud is a light silver tabby with kind sparkling green eyes and a white chest and tail-tip._

**_Loner's in this Chapter or Other Cats_**

_Lillian - A helpful loner who is from Elva's past. Lillian is a pale dappled silver she-cat with kind and caring green eyes. Rainy is her younger sister._

_Rainy - A helpful loner who is from Elva's past. Rainy is a pale dapple silver she-cat with sparkling green eyes._

_ Bullet - Bullet is forced to help in Elva's past. Bullet is a dark brown tom with menacing green eyes._

__xxVxx__

Purpose. That's what Fawn's Cry's question was. _What is the meaning of purpose when you can't even remember your own sister? That you can't remember anything but your mother, and your name? How do you fulfill your purpose when you don't know what it is? When you don't know anything but your name? How do you fulfill your purpose in life when you're like that? _ Fawn's Cry's light brown pelt lifted out of her nest and padded to the fresh-kill pile in her clan, the place where hunger is no longer kept, and where imagination runs free from haunting dreams.

Purpose. Even through her dreams, Fawn's Cry can hear the single word that haunts her every night. When she closes her eyes and opens her mind through dreams, she is welcomed by a handsome brown tom. They talk, they run, they enjoy time together.

But every dream, has its end. But this dream ends like no other. It ends with Fawn's Cry's eyes closing to blink, and her perfect paradise ends. It ends just like that. But not exactly. She wakes up in a new world, a world full of blood, skulls, and lost lives. She tries to scream. At least she thinks she tries. She doesn't even know if she even screamed. Every night she goes to that world, that bloody, terrifying world, a pain bursts in her head. Purpose. A single word is whispered and it hurts too much for her. Because she doesn't know what her purpose is. It hurts too much to dream like this knowing she has a purpose in life, but can't remember anything.

"It's not fair!" she screams every night when she appears in her dream. In the world after her paradise world. "Why is it so unfair? Every night, my perfect dream is shattered. Is that an act of betrayal?"

And every single night an eerie and quiet voice will reply, "No. It is not an act of betrayal, simply an act of remembering. It is a burden."

One night, this night, the voice added something new, and took out the old and said quietly, "If you want it so much, your memory, you will seek you medicine cat." And then the dream disappeared in a whirling pool of mist.

__xxVxx__

Lillian woke up in a start, tripping over Bullet in haste "Watch it," he growled baring his teeth Lillian ducked her head and continued out.

_Give me a break! I live with the worst tom cat ever!_ "Lillian?" a drowsy voice said, perking Lillian's ears up.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. "Are you awake Rainy-head?" Lillian joked to her younger sister with a small smile.

Rainy pouted. "Meany," she said, but also laughing. "It's not my fault for not being able to wake up early, it's just me!"

Lillian smiled but said nothing as she spotted the lumbering brown tom come toward them, and she immediately masked her emotions and asked in a cool and confident voice to the big tom, "Yes? Is there anything you need?"

Bullet said nothing as he narrowed his eyes. Lillian held his gaze until he spoke in a low voice, "Hunters are hunting on our land," and then he left.

Lillian just sat there with her mouth open. Hunters were hunting on their land. They would starve without food, or they could be killed. Either way, they would have to move. She knew the big tom wouldn't want to move so she made a plan. Rainy looked confused as her older sister started to pace restlessly around their den.

"What's wrong? I don't understand what your so worried about," she said smiling as if nothing had happened. _Of course. _Lillian though to her self. _Why wouldn't she worry? She's too young to understand anything._

_ _xxVxx__

_Perfect. The single word that makes you flawless and different; the single word that makes me shiver. _Fawn's Cry held her limp paw in her other paw, staring at it with her eyes. She was hurt in a fox attack that caused her arm to go numb and useless. So as usual, Songstar sent her to her den where she would rest, drag herself to the fresh-kill pile, eat, and then finally fall asleep. A daily routine, she constantly was hurt for being so loyal and brave.

A pink nose shook her awake. "Fawn's Cry," a sweet voice said, as she recognized as Honeypetal, "Songstar's calling all her best hunters, which includes you." Fawn's Cry's head nodded twice before Honeypetal disappeared. Fawn dragged herself up and out of the den, and sat next to a pitch black cat.

"Hey Fawn," the black cat said smiling. "You feeling any better?"

Fawn smiled back. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking Elva." Elva smiled briefly before Songstar started the meeting.

"All cats that have been summoned, otherwise, all my hunters, will carry out a special task." Murmurs had started by now, either confused, excited, or a little bit of both. "Silence!" Songstar yelled. The murmurs stopped. "You shall know that Fawn and Elva have spotted other cats on our territory. We will not cause a provoke of battles for we do not know if they are clan cats. Rumors say there's a bulky tom that catches squirrels quite better than I, myself, do." Gasps and mutters came back. "But they also say they are not clan cats for they only have three cats on their behalf.

"Perhaps they really aren't clan cats and just loners looking for a place to live. Either wise, we will give out extra hunting patrols to have half of my hunters turn to trackers and some stay as hunters," she paused giving time for the clan to put their thoughts in.

"Half and half!" the clan roared.

Songstar nodded and began dividing the seven warriors. "Eagletalon, Sparrowclaw, and Fallenwhisper, you are my main hunters." The three cats nodded, and every single cat but Fallenwhisper who seemed to be gone, puffed their chests in pride.

"Honeypetal, and Nightrose, you are my trackers," the two cats nodded and she continued on with her little speech giving Elva and Fawn their parts of, "Elva and Fawn's Cry," she said very seriously. The two cats looked up. "You two are my investigators. I want you to investigate who they hunt, eat, and live. Who they are, and what they are doing on our land." Everyone nodded, accepting their leader's reasonable plan. "And you will start," she said pausing for effect, "Now!"

The hunters went straight for the underneath, for the rabbits, mice, and thrushes. The trackers immediately rushed towards the place where the loners were last seen, where Elva and Fawn just walked slowly towards the tracker's direction.

At least they had a plan. A plan Fawn never had. They had a goal and enough information to achieve that goal. Things Fawn never had. Fawn was in desperate need of a plan to find her purpose.

"Come on. Let's go meet those loners," Elva said nudging her smiling. Fawn managed back a small smile that must have looked hideous, but if Elva noticed, she ignored it.

_ _xxVxx__

"Who do you think the loners are?" Elva asked in the silence that formed when they were walking.

"I don't know," Fawn said stopping, "but they could be Rainy and Lillian for all we know." Fawn said. "I know the chances are slim, but who knows," she said pausing so Elva could put her say in.

Elva shrugged and continued on the path. "Are you okay?" Fawn said concerned for Elva's behavior.

Elva shrugged as she said, "I don't feel comfortable discussing my past." Fawn stopped, her mouth making a perfect O. She didn't know that Elva felt that way. She hit herself mentally. How could she not have known?

"I'm sorry," she said sullenly. Elva just swatted it away.

"It's fine. Lot's of people make the mistake." Fawn just kept on standing there and soon Elva turned around. "What?" she asked.

"I just can't believe I missed that little piece of information. If I only knew you were uncomfortable, I would have stopped, but I didn't. I kept on talking and hurting you even more." Now she began to sniffle. "I can't believe it."

Elva sighed as she bent over to her friends shaking body. "Stop crying or I'll feel even worse," she said in a quiet voice.

Fawn looked up, her eyes wide. "What?"

"If you keep on crying I'll feel even worse." Of course that did the trick. Fawn immediately stopped crying and sniffled. "Better. Now let's get going," Elva growled. "We've wasted enough time. Fawn nodded and continued on with the trail in silence.

Once they got to the field where the loner's or unknown cats were, they crept close and saw a pale dappled she-cat with blue eyes. "Someone's hiding behind that clump of grass," she whispered to another cat that looked identical to her, just larger. Immediately the two cats sprang from the clump of grass looking guilty as they were caught so quickly.

"Who are you?" she bigger cat snarled until Elva saw the surprise in her eyes. "Elva?" she asked slowly. Elva jumped and came forward.

"Yes?" she asked pointedly. The other cat shook her head. "It can't be. Elva left us months ago and she would've never joined the clan cats."

Elva opened her mouth to protest but though it over. _I did say, 'I'm never going to join the clan cats' but that was long ago…Does it count? _Apparently not because the next moment Rainy pounced on Elva and squealed in delight.

"I've missed you so much!" she said happily.

"I have too," Elva said with a smile. "But most of all, I'm glad your all safe. Where's Bullet?" she asked noticing for the first time the brown tom wasn't here.

"Hunting." Lillian said suspiciously of Fawn. "Who is she?" she asked Elva. "If she's her to take our food away, send her away. We don't have food to support ourselves and now we have to hunt clan's food. But who really cares right?" she said.

Elva looked down. It actually mattered that her clan would soon starve or one of her friends would get hurt. But she just couldn't get herself to make the choice of if she would help her friends or her family, her clan.

"Don't tell me," Lillian said with disbelieving eyes. "You actually care? You actually joined after promising with us? You went back on your promise!" she screeched.

__xxVxx__

Fawn's Cry didn't know what to do when the silver dappled cat called...was it Lillian? She just stood there dumbfounded as she watched Elva try to calm her friend down while dodging unbalanced strikes.

"Well?" her friend screeched as she almost got struck by a claw, "Are you going to help or not?" Fawn shook herself and got ready to pounce on Lillian, but she fell with a big oof.

"_I _still need food. Don't forget about me," a voice whispered. Fawn gulped and turned around, Rainy was snickering. "You're not a fighter are you?" she asked quietly. "I can tell you can't fight very well, earning me an easy first place." Her eyes gleamed in the light.

Elva opened her mouth and dropped into an O and shouted, "Fawn, beat her! Rainy can't fight! Take her so Lillian with listen! Pl-" she was cut off when Lillian had a lucky strike.

Fawn looked at the snickering Rainy and pounced. Rainy fell over and shrieked in surprise but soon recovered, but Fawn was ready and got a blow to the stomach. She pinned Rainy down triumphtly. All around, the strikes stopped.

"Finally," Elva said, "I've become quite old," she muttered but soon quieted as Fawn flashed a "not funny" look.

"We've got Rainy, and we want to make a trade. You liste-"

"No Lillian!" Rainy cried.

Elva set her paw on Rainy's mouth. "You listen to us, and we give her back. Peace with no blood shatter." Fawn said.

Lillian frowned but said, "And if I don't listen?"

"We make her a clan cat." Elva said quickly. Fawn was surprised but then nodded slowly agreeing to the idea.

"She becomes a clan cat, and not only do you lose her, you lose you hunting placement." One look at Lillian's horrified glare sent Elva the instinct they had won, but she waited until Lillian said something to confirm.

"O-Okay," she muttered. Elva pumped her paw in the air, freeing Rainy's mouth, as Rainy dashed toward her older sister, afraid.

Lillian wrapped her tail around her frightened sister and stared at Elva. "Who are you?" she growled menacingly.

Elva opened her mouth to speak but Lillian cut her off. "You are not the Elva we knew. I accept you joined the clans but treating my sister like this? Elva isn't you then!"

Lillian was almost screaming by the end. Rainy stepped up timidly. "I would like to say-" Rainy gasped and doubled over. Then, she rose with green eyes and mist coming around her.

"Rainy?" Lillian asked, her voice shaking. "Hey, Rai, snap out of it."

Rainy ignored Lillian and spoke in a voice that sounded three Rainy's were speaking at once.

"The one that cry's out loud

The one who will be echoed in darkness's last night

The one who shows no more

Will forever be stuck in a hunter's nightmare."

The three cats stared in shock at the young silver cat while she collapsed and lay unmoving on the floor

**Suspense~ Yay! Anyways, the prophecy is horrible, don't get me wrong. It'll change every single chapter. But this is the prologue, it seems like chapter 1 though :P. Psh, who cares. Don't get me wrong. I hope to see some reviews, I appreciate CC no flaming! If you want to flame, do it as a guest so I can delete your review. Thank you for reading through this. Now, go type up some lovely reviews! I think something will happen, like Lillian paced. ret. Rain. look. So if it does, it's the site.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Haywire

_**Purpose**_

** |Haywire - The Unofficial "Pride"| **

**Warrior Cats Fanfic. Disclaimer - **This series is not mine, all rights belong to Erin Hunter: D

**Thanks to… Erin Hunter and my helpful brain who thinks up ideas for me. Very important.**

**Summary - **_Fawn's Cry has always known she had a purpose in life. She knew she was deceased from the Ancients. But how can she fulfill her purpose alone and without any trace of memory? But when her heart fails to tell her the truth, what will happen? What will happen when she takes the wrong path?_

**A/M - Okay. Second/first chapter. Each of the first three chapter's then prologue, will be focused on each of the four clans. But, yes, those who are still reading and have gave me reviews, I give you cookies! And tacos! No flaming, though I don't think any was included….who knows.**

**This chapter is dedicated to….my computer! So I can type this up, yes a very important tool. Remind me to update it as well….**

**The Pride - **

_Pandora - A small brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She is shy and doesn't know when to speak up for herself. Unofficial Medicine Cat of the "Pride"_

_Comet -A pitch black she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and underbelly. Smart, distant but very determined to protect her siblings. Unofficial deputy of the "Pride"_

_Flash - A tall white tom with green eyes. Flash is very agile and quick, but can be snappy when he get's grumpy in the morning._

_Artemis - Beautiful silver dappled she-cat, white dapples, silver pelt, blue eyes. Great hunter yet also fighter. She isn't the big strategist._

_Apollo - Bright yellow, green eyes, horrible poems, sort of a hunter, not the best person you would take a notebook with._

_Aphrodite - A undersized and lithe silver she-cat with glowing green eyes. A beauty, toms adore her, good speaker no fighting for her though!_

_Athena - _

_Badger - Badger is Artemis and Apollo's unknown uncle. Badger is pitch black, blue eyes, and a white stripe running down his back. Grumpy, and rude, cruel and _

_Poseidon - A dark brown tabby with sea-green eyes. Poesiden is very caring but has an odd way of showing it._

_Dream - A light yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Dream is very patient and soft. Always caring and kind, Dream is the soon-to-be mate of Apollo._

_Winter - The leader of the unofficial "Pride," Winter is very intelligent and distant. She is calm and pure white and is not deaf with her blue eyes._

_Autumn - A dark red and orange with white paws and underbelly with green eyes. Autumn is very smart and intelligent, very calm unlike her younger sister, Summer._

_Summer - Dark amber with a white chest and muzzle, her leaf green eyes match her name. Summer is playful and eager._

_Spring - Spring is a lithe and sleek cream she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes. Spring is very nice and caring though she may be too protective._

_Patch - A small undersized patched black and white she-cat, she's the hunter and medicine cat apprentice._

_**Cat's Outside -**_

_Her - "Her" has no name revealed in this chapter, though you may know who she is….._

__xxCxx__

_Haywire. _

That was the word that best described her clan as of now.

_Haywire._

That word described everything they were.

_Haywire._

_Haywire._

_Haywire._

_Haywire._

_Even she knew what would happen. Even she knew the consequences. But she did it anyway. And that resulted in her clan as being this._

_Haywire._

"_It's not my fault!" she screams, but she knows she's not saying the truth. She's only buying time._

_Haywire._

_Another word for saying extinct, bonkers, crazy, insane. And it was all her fault._

_Haywire._

"_I can't carry this burden alone," she breathed, "StarClan, show you care for your clan and send me companions. _

_Haywire._

_And so they did._

__xxCxx__

"Comet," someone hissed, "Hide in the bushes before they see you!" Comet looked wildly around trying to find the source of the voice. "You dark furred idiot, I'm in the bushes!"

Comet rolled her glimmering blue eyes, but dived under the bush anyways. She collided with a brown bundle of fur. "That hurt you mouse-brain!" a voice squeaked. Comet sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were there, like literally."

She untangled her from the brown bundle and she sighed. "What are you doing now Pandora?"

Pandora squeaked, "Hiding." She looked around and whispered, "From them." Comet immediately was on guard.

"You mean, them-them?" she asked seriously.

Pandora nodded. "Yeah. Them-them."

This was news to Comet. How could she be so naïve and not realize they were searching her little sister, her precious little sister, her defenseless little sister?

"Comet," Pandora asked, waiting for Comet. When she saw her nod, she continued, "Do you think mom could help?" Comet's face went from curiosity, to anger. She rounded up on her, and almost attacked. But luckily she didn't.

"You know we don't mention that name," she said softly, "Elva," she said with anger and disgust. "That was our mother's name. The mother that left us for her own needs."

Pandora quickly quieted. "Do you think they left?"

Comet stuck her nose in the air; there was no scent of them, but still the stench they left behind. "EmberClan," she said with disgust.

"What's wrong with EmberClan?" Pandora asked.

"The clan of vile ones, where mother was," Comet said, as her face masked her emotions of hurt and she moved on. "Let's go Pandora," she said looking back at the small brown cat, "I promise I won't leave you like mother."

__xxCxx__

_Haywire._

_Haywire._

_Haywire._

_The word rested on her neck and she felt a tingling feeling. She knew this was going to happen. She knew something else. "The price!" a voice hissed near her ear._

_She snapped her head and looked wildly around her. "Who said that?" she asked in a nervous and trembling voice._

"_The price!" the voice hissed, louder this time. Until, finally, on fourth time, it stopped. _

"_The Cry of the Hunted must search her heart, the Comet of Fire will play a part. The contents of her box, shall spill on the rocks. Bring peace in the long forgotten war, but still many will be stuck behind the bars."_

_She shivered knowing it was a prophecy, but what could happen? Who would it happen to? So many questions unanswered but she feared the answers at the same time._

_ _xxCxx__

_His eyes clouded with grief as he watched her night black pelt turn around and walk away. "Nightflash," he whispered, "You can't leave."_

"_Who says," she hissed arching her back, "I can't leave?"_

_His head snapped back and his teeth bore in a snarl. "Be that way," he snarled, "But you can no longer come back and you have chosen selfishness."_

_Nightflash raised her head and snarled. "I will leave. I am no longer Nightflash!" she howled._

_She turned around, watching the brown cat as he watched her. "What Bramblestorm?" she hissed. "I will leave Flash, Pandora, and Comet. I want to hear their names though before I leave."_

_Bramblestorm closed his eyes. "Comet is Nightkit," he said glancing at Nightflash, and continued, "Flash will still be Flashkit, and Pandora will be Maplekit. But no one will ever call them by their clan names."_

_Nightflash only shook her head and plunged into the night. "Goodbye Bramblestorm," she whispered sadly, "But I first need to take care of myself before I can take care of them. I will go by the name of Elva now."_

_(__**Selfish cat! Are you with me? Elva! But she turns out better. You'll see.)**_

__xxCxx__

xx Lilliana looked up, Rainy was .ted to pace restlessly around their . without any trace of memory?_"Artemis! I'm older than you! I should do all the important stuff," a voice whined._

"_Shut up. I'm trying to focus," a growl from Artemis replied. "Apollo, for the last time, Athena said we were born at the same time, we are twins!" she yowled scaring all the prey away. She managed 5 voles, 2 mice, and 1 thrush before going back to a beautiful silver she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and white paws. _

"_I'm back Aphrodite."_

_Aphrodite smiled her beautiful smile and said, "Very nice hunting Artemis. You are just like the goddess of the hunt."_

_Artemis smiled at the compliment. "Thank you," she said politely. "Where's mom?"_

"_Athena went to hunt, but I doubt it will be necessary," Aphrodite said eyeing the pile of fresh-kill Artemis hunted. "Where's your brother?" she said striking a conversation._

"_I am here!" a voice called. "I was thinking of a new poem. Listen!" _

_Artemis groaned. "Tell me how bad Apollo's new poem it is later," she said to Aphrodite before plunging into the underneath. _

"_Spring leaves float and gloat. Water rippling of a boat. Goat's blahing everywhere. Clovers here and there."_

_Aphrodite had her eyes wide open. "My ears," she whispered._

"_What?" Apollo asked. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."_

_Aphrodite smiled and said weakly, "It was beautiful." Apollo yowled in delight and skipped off to find his sister._

_Soon, Athena came back, her golden pelt shining with a tint of brown. "Was that Apollo's poem?" she whispered._

_Aphrodite nodded. "It was torture." Athena nosed her sister comfortingly. _

"_You go get some sleep," she said quietly. Aphrodite nodded, closed her eyes and drifted off. That was when Badger came. He showed no mercy for other cats, cats that were better than him. He took their prey and made a movement to kill Athena and Aphrodite. Athena was no fighter, she was a strategist. Her daughter was the fighter. She tried to keep him as occupied as long as she could until she grew weak and was hit by one of his blows and crashed to the floor._

_She was dimly aware of what was happening; heard Aphrodite's yawn and heard her scream. Heard Badger walk away, smelled the blood, before everything crashed down and she closed her eyes._

_Athena woke up to see leaves piled around her and no trace of her kits. "I guess they haven't came back yet," she whispered._

_She limped to Aphrodite, her sister, her oh so beautiful sister, laying with her blue eyes dull and lifeless. She yowled in anger, in fury, in pain, and she crashed down again, but this time, with her sister._

__xxCxx__

Mother was gone. Father was murdered. Aunt was murdered. Uncle abandoned her. Only an annoying brother in this large world.

"Artemis? What are you thinking about?" Apollo asked.

Artemis shook her pelt and got up from her place where she stared at the stars. "I'm thinking about what father said before he was murdered. Every great and honorable cat is up there in the stars. Do you think Aphrodite and Mother and Father are up there?

Apollo nodded. "I'm sure they are," he said pausing and looking at Artemis before continuing. "Are you okay? You seem different the past days. Quiet, shy, reserved and actually listening to my poems," he said.

Artemis hissed. "I'm fine. I'm no weakling. I will defend us, I will keep us alive." She spun around and plunged into the underneath.

__xxCxx__

_Athena groaned. She could smell her kits. She could smell them, they were oh so close. But there was a boundary. "It's your time sweetheart," Aphrodite whispered._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Athena murmured._

"_It's fine." Aphrodite said smiling. "You tried your best, I just know it. It is your time to join your mother, father, me, and finally, Poseidon._

_Athena sighed. Poseidon, her mate, her best friend. "I am ready to come with you." She took one glance, one so small, you could barely miss it, one glance at her kits, Apollo his golden pelt and Artemis, her beautiful silver pelt shaking and trembling, before she looked away and crossed the boundary._

__xxCxx__

"What are you doing here?" a gray-blue cat snarled. "You're time isn't up yet! You can't leave them alone!"

"Calm down Poseidon. StarClan-"

"StarClan has not sent you a sign. Where is she?"

"She's rig-" Aphrodite looked behind her and saw no trace of her sister.

"She didn't cross the border!" Poseidon yowled. Aphrodite looked scared, "Go back and tell her it is not her time," he snarled at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite turned around and ran to the boundary, but found no trace of her sister.

"Gone," she whispered. "She is gone, faded like the wind, blown away like the leaves, gone. She will hunt in our dreams because she tried to cross the border."

__xxCxx__

"_Gone," a voice whispered near her ear. "She is gone, faded like the wind, blown away like the leaves, gone. She will hunt in our dreams because she tried to cross the border." Her head snapped up._

"_Who said that?" she said bravely but it only came out like a tiny squeak. _

"_She will avenge her mate, she will become a demon. And nothing can stop a demon," the voice said before dimming out and leaving completely._

_She shivered and tried to go to sleep._

__xxCxx__

EmberClan. That was the clan that had the underground territories and the lush moorlands. EmberClan had the power. EmberClan was sneaky. EmberClan was AbyssClan. Where traitors go, where Nightflash went. But enough talk. EmberClan will not stay like this. But we, our very own clan, our Pride, will make sure they go


End file.
